Role Model
by Sir Gigous
Summary: That runt visits every day, morning to dusk, without fail. Why does he visit so much? Heaven knows he'll never make it as a blacksmith. Or is there something deeper going on... One sided AaronxTanya. An one-shot, set in Roy's P.O.V.


Hello people, it's Sir Gigous, back from a nice long break to give you another story. This one's just going to be a short, simple one-shot based upon a scene at the 'Sharper Edge Blacksmith'. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Also, I just wanted to thank 'Liber-T.E.A' for all the support he's been giving me. This story probably wouldn't exist if it wasn't for his constant nudging. Thanks man.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

...

_Sharper Edge Blacksmith, Roy's P.O.V._

It had been yet another slow day at the 'Sharper Edge Blacksmith'. There hadn't been a single customer to keep me entertained, and when the only person to talk to is a racist, human-hating elf, things can feel a bit slow.

A couple quick knocks sounded through the acrid air, breaking my boredom induced trance. It was Cammy, communicating again through Morse Code. We hadn't done that for 10 years now, back when we were still young children. Had boredom driven us to such childish measures?

I raised my pale, clammy fist and gave a few indecisive knocks on the wooden wall. At this point I really didn't care what Cammy was saying, just as long as she kept pounding back answers to keep me some-what entertained.

Jake let out an angry expletive as a mistimed hammer strike ruined his sword, immediately catching my attention. A few more, lesser curses followed the initial interjection, and after a moment the elf threw his red-hot iron blade to the ground with a loud clamber.

"When your mother returns, human, tell her I'm taking the day off."

I only rolled my eyes. Jake could have such a temper at times.

Then, as the red-faced elf was collecting his few tools to leave, a couple loud knocks sounded from the building's heavy metallic door. The door was to be answered by Jake just a few moments later.

"Get out of my way, pesky human child!"

A surprised Aaron emerged from the fading doorway a moment later, slightly flustered from his run-in with the elf, but otherwise fine. Then, after a pause, the adolescence took a few steps forward into the smoke-filled room.

I took a deep breath, savoring the pungent smell which engulfed my burning throat, before forcing a smile, "Welcome to the Sharper Edge Blacksmith, how may I help you today?"

Don't get me wrong, I knew what this little runt was after. He had come to see my mom, yet again. That kid had done countless tasks for her over the last few months, and he spent every free moment he had practicing his smithing. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm… I'm not really here to buy anything, Roy," the juvenile stammered. "No, I was wondering if your mom was around."

An impulse flooded over me to slap the lad for being too predictable.

I gave a long dramatic sigh, as if his question had the most obvious of answers, "Sorry Aaron, but my mom left this morning to go on some spiritual journey with Gordon. She won't be back for a couple weeks."

As soon as the last word rolled off my lips a shocked expression spread across the runt's face. He looked shaken to his very core; this was gold!

"R-r-really?" Aaron stammered, his eyes glazed over, "B-b-but that makes no sense. I just saw Tanya a couple hours ago down by the docks…."

This time I really did slap the lad upside the head.

"No, you idiot," I spat, "she just went to buy some supplies.

Relief flooded the boy's face, though his forehead was still white from my blow, "Thank goodness. She would've never left without telling me first."

I blinked. What was this runt up to?

"Why does it concern you where my mom is?" I said, taking a step around the counter and towards the lad.

The boy frowned, "Oh… well… uh… I don't know."

"And why do you spend so much time here anyway? Heaven knows you'll never make it as a blacksmith," I growled, taking another step towards the runt.

Aaron cast his gaze away from me as I steadily moved closer, "Guh… because your mom's a good role model?"

My mom? A good role model!

I let loose a bellowing laugh, one which caused the boy to shrink down under my gaze, "My mother! A good role model! You have to be kidding me."

A sudden bravery seemed to wash over Aaron at my words, and he straightened himself up to his full height to face me, "Yes. You're mom is dedicated, friendly, nice, attractive, hard working…."

It took me a moment to register the lad's words, but after a moment it all made sense. His dialogue had fitted the last piece of the puzzle. Attractive, eh?

"You have the hots for my mom, don't you?"

"W-w-w-what!" the runt gasped.

"You heard me. You visit her everyday, you called her attractive, heck, you even stalk her wherever she goes."

The boy's face had gone completely pale, and as he stumbled backwards I thought he might pass out. Then, in a wild clamber, the lad backed out the door and into the daylight.

As the heavy metal door slammed shut I felt a smirk spread across my face. He wouldn't be back any time soon.

...

There you go. Remember to review.


End file.
